Shining Torch Pretty Cure
Shining Torch Pretty Cure are a team of three Cures from Texas, who are fighting with Phantom Empire in order to protect USA from being destroyed. This team is created by CalwenAurellen and its main theme is American History and America itself, They called themselves Bomber Girls. Synopsis When Earth was first attacked by Phantom Empire, Earth's entity Blue called girls from few countries and ask them to fight back. Those girls became magical warriors - Pretty Cures. Three of them were from America, the country of freedom. This is their story! Characters Cures * Alice King/Cure Sheriff - leader of the team, Alice has strong sense of justice and hates racism and bullying. As a daughter of lawyer, she has tend to do what is right, but needs time to accept someone, who was bad before. Her symbol is star and color is blue. She represent sheriffs and justice from american history. * Sarah Young/'Cure Liberty' - she is heart of the team. Sarah believes in free will of everyone, even when their decision weren't right she never gets angry because of it. She also know where are the borders of her freedom and has tent to remind it to everyone. Being cure of freedom, she never judge people because of clothes, work etc. Her symbol is butterfly and her color is pink. She represents freedom of american people. * Maiara Green/'Cure Native' - brain of the team as having highest IQ from them. She is descendant from native american tribe thus has love for nature and animals - some people believe, that she can talk with them. Maiara is calm and compassionate, in her heart is place for everyone. She is most mature of them and has tent to say what is right. Maiara's symbol is circle and her main color is white. She represents wisdom of native americans. Allies * Will - team mascot with love of fairy tales. She like act like knight of princess * Blue '''- Earth's deity which give girls power to transform into Cures * '''Aloha Pretty Cure - team of Cures from Hawaii, they sometimes fight together Enemies * Phantom Empire - main enemis of all Cures * Mortus - one of generals. His Saiarks makes every plant die around them and everyone weakens near them. * Trista - one of the generals. Her Saiarks make sky looks like in the night and ground studded with graves. * 'Saiarks '- main mosters. They wear sunglasses and scarves, with the color of the scarves depending on which general summoned it. They were created when the general traps the victim within a mirror to turn their happiness energy into sadness. Their name means "worst." They can alter the environment around them also depending on who summoned them. * 'Choiarks '- group of numerous underlings who work for the Phantom Empire. They don't speak proper words and they speak 'choi'. Their names means "little or kind of bad ". They are much weaker than Saiarks. The Cures can use their Form Changes to purify Choiarks. They serves as a low rank of the kingdom. Items coming soon Trivia * They call themselves Bomber Girls * The Shining Torch Pretty Cure is the second team known to have three members. The first being the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart team, and later being followed by the Mahou Tsukai Precure team (excluding the movie exclusive Cure Mofurun). * The series name represents a Shining Torch, which the Statue of Liberty holds Category:Fan Teams Category:Shining Torch Pretty Cure Category:American Pretty Cure Category:North America Pretty Cure